Confide
by Monochromatic-Fox
Summary: In a life of repetitions, Naruto comes face to face with a gorgeous girl, whom he feels like he's known forever. Warnings: Language, Crude Humor, High School Fic. NARUNARU, Threeshot.


Moar procrastination, if you please.  
I do love me some NarutoxNaruko, it's just so likeable.  
Don't question it, this is fandom, fandom does what fandom does.

* * *

"When will he get here?" Sasuke grumbled to himself.  
His question was answered with a hearty chorus of 'you know how Naruto is'. It's regular fashion that Naruto was late, Sasuke knew this better than anybody else, but yet he still questioned the motives of his friend every time.

A late track meet was taking place. Some idiot had misplaced the schedule times, causing everyone to wait around an hour in that burning bus.  
And the problem?  
During all that time, that sweating in that stinking bus, Naruto had not shown up at the meet, not sharing the plentiful amount misery.  
No, he was probably wasting time on his gaming system, maybe even doing his homework.

They never stopped to consider that Naruto was often late. Heck, he had more demerits for being late than legal.  
And that was the only thing that kept Naruto from being the star of ANY team he joined, his uncanny lateness.

It was almost time to start stretching, warm-ups, the regular drill.  
But he wasn't here, yet.

At this point, even Shikamaru was getting irritated. Each person had half a mind to call the blond, but it was always the moment Sasuke reached into his bag for the phone, that green truck pulled up into the parking lot.  
Naruto, bag on one shoulder, uniform sloppily slapped on his figure, and every other thing that comes with rushed lateness.  
He sprinted into the area, flashing his Sport I.D. to the administrator and chunked his bag against the wall to the bathrooms. He didn't care where it landed, knowing that it would normally land next to Sasukes, and on top of Shikamarus...partially.  
Naruto took one last swig of the water, and tossed it behind his back. He jogged up to the team and asked in between huffs. "What did I miss?"

He knew Sasuke was going to roll his eyes, and tell him "Nearly the warm-ups." He knew this was how it was going to go, it always did.  
The same way he knew that he would take a few moments of his time to greet Sakura and Hinata before they got started.  
However, today it was different, for once.  
This time, the two girls greeted him instead. Sakura with her hands on her hips, Hinata smiling warmly. She raised her hand, ready to smack Naruto, like they always did.  
However, Naruto wanted something different.  
He caught Sakuras hand before it came over his head, he pushed it off too the side.

"Well," the cheerleader huffed and raised an eyebrow. "Why're you late? We were going to begin without you." Sakura said and placed a hand on her hip, leaning to the side.  
Naruto sighed in irritation, he just wasn't up for this crap today. Even if he could predict the very moment it would all start to get into an argument, mostly on her part.

"Gramps was denying me my keys." Naruto said with a huff, finding that he could retaliate much better without a new bump on his head. That was good, considering the latest was finally healing.

"Tch, I've heard excuse a zillion times, what's the real reason?" Sakura said with a wave of her fingers, flicking through that strawberry-colored hair he'd grown to love.

"Idiot, get up here, we're about to start." Sasuke said, and much to Narutos predicted dismay, her whole demeanor shifted. Her angry and pushy attitude melted and shifted into a sweet smile. Naruto chewed on the edges of his cheeks, making sure to cloud his disappointment.

"Oh, Sasuke, I was berating him. He's acting a bit funny, but you're alright, hm?" Naruto ruffled his hair in irritation at her sweetly asking him everything. How exactly was slapping him a part of berating?  
He wasn't immune to the way Hinatas lips pursed behind the switchy cheerleader, either.

"Hm." Sasuke said and motioned for Naruto to go and begin stretching with the rest of them. Naruto plopped down legs spread at the first open area, and began reaching his arms toward the toe, ignoring the bite in his nether regions and lower back.  
Sasuke sat down much more gracefully next to him and began mimicking the stretches.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and watched the blond close his eyes and huff in irritation. Check, anytime Naruto drew away from the regular activities, it was Sasukes position to question Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto said with a low sigh. He alternated legs and stretched more, waiting for that next question.

"You sure? You're acting funny?" Bingo, there it was. And this was the point where Naruto would spill whatever bag of shiny marbles he was holding.  
But this time he couldn't, this particular sack o' marbles might rupture his friendship with them all.  
Permanently.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said and popped up from his position, proceeding to stretch his arms.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke pried a little more. Naruto was happy for the shift in events, made him feel a bit better about the whole problem.

'Yes.' Naruto gritted from within his mind. There were many problems.  
He also was not immune to how Sasuke had...special feelings for him and Hinata, surprisingly.

"Something WILL BE wrong if you keep asking." Naruto responded bitterly. Sasuke gave him a glare, and continued through there next sessions of warm-ups. Naruto rolled his eyes and focused all his energy on the exercises.  
He loved running, it was his way of clearing out all the harsh ideas of continuity. Seriously, it felt like everyday, month...was nothing but a continual thing that repeated over and over. The only thing that changed was the date on the calendar, and he was grateful for that.

Naruto smiled and knew that soon, they would be having the 400 meter sprint... after all these other events.  
The time of running seems to filter through his fingers like droplets of water.  
The amount of running spent is altogether alarming. He is, after all, best on the team. Only Sasuke or Lee could challenge his speed or endurance.  
His favorite was certainly the 400 meter sprint, one quick go around the track and BOOM you're the winner.  
Or at least that how it seemed to him.

Naruto watches as the competitors from the other teams walk up to the starting point on the track. He's currently in lane 6, crouching next to some bulky guy and a skinny kid with orange hair.  
He can't see the other competitors, but he knows it won't matter.  
It isn't until he hears his friends cheering him on, telling him that this was going to be a breeze, he feels that familiar butter-y-fly-y sensation and he smiles, truly smiles.  
Naruto listens as the guy counts down from five.  
His every fiber clenches and that sensation of life churns in his stomach. He's pushed his body far enough today, and it's wearing him down.  
But he never felt more alive.

At sound of go, he's off, leaving tracks behind his competitors.  
They tail him, and of course. That's how it is, jog at first, then sprint towards the end.  
His mind is empowered when he hits the first bend, the others are still tailing him, but he won't mind.

When he reached the next bleachers, he took one chance of a sneak peak at the opposing group.  
He eyes flit over sour faces, some still cheering on their friends...

But he sees one face that strikes him down to the core.

A girl, his age, long blond hair that so strongly resembled his own, she wasn't looking at the race...but her pink and lime-colored phone. But then, she looked up,

and saw him.

His heart skipped a beat, she was so...perfect to him. Her figure was one Sakura slaved over in the gym, only better.  
Her hair was in a high ponytail off to the side of her head, but still quite lengthy.  
Her eyes...he knew that shade of deep blue anywhere, he saw it every time he looked in the mirror.

In that moment, those few seconds spent marveling at each other, it was like electricity. Narutos feet took new speeds he'd never known he could do.  
And then... she looked away. Back to her phone, but he could see that look of pure shock.  
He knew... she felt it too.

Narutos mind became driven by one thought, I have to talk to her.  
He ran faster than ever, guided by his single idea.

He broke all three records. His own, Sasukes, and Lees. A chorus of slaps on the back, happy hoorays is all drowned out. His vision was hazy, like he couldn't believe he'd won... or rather what he saw. He tries to be patient as they congratulate him.  
Naruto makes his way to the other bleachers, telling them a lame excuse of 'I'm gonna go see how they feel.' And from the look on Sasukes face, he knows that Sasuke can tell he's lying, but like he cares right now.  
It certainly isn't that at all, he can only hope that she's still there.

"Please, please, stay here." Naruto looks down and mutters. He ruffles his hair in an attempt to make himself look like he wasn't nervous or had just run a race.  
He enters the gate and ignores the glares that could rival Sasukes.  
A snide comment of one of the opposing teams is lost in the want to _find_ her.

He clambers up the steps and sees her, sitting on the edge of the bleacher, typing away at her phone with a less-than-delighted expression.  
For several moments he just can't explain why he feels so freaking _nervous_. He watches her for a few moments and realizes he has absolutely nothing to say, no conversation starter.  
She's just so _pretty_.

"Uhm. Hi." Naruto says with a scratch to the back of his head. She looks up and he can tell instantly, she's iffy about Naruto. But he doesn't think about that, instead... "I've never seen you here before. Are you new to the schools or something?" Naruto asks with a small smile.

"Friend of a friend of friend brought me here to the track. Didn't really want to come, but, hey." Naruto...he likes her voice, at least now he does. It isn't until now he realizes she's putting away her phone, just to talk to him. That thought makes his hands a bit twitchy.

"Well, what's your name?" He berates himself for making it obvious, he certainly doesn't know half the population of the opposing teams.

"My name..it's silly. You wouldn't like it." She then leans over to place her phone it her pants pocket, revealing a bit..MORE cleavage than what he wants to see. "You make call me Oiroke." Naruto coughs at the... crudeness of the choice. He blinks at the thought and how she's looking at him. He tries to keep up the conversation.

"My name's Naruto." Her eyes widen slightly at the name, but he doesn't see. His charms are keeping him afloat for now. He doesn't want to seem like a braggart, so he waits for her to say something.

"Look, Naruto." She says softly, Naruto swallows and rubs the back of his neck. "I've been... ditched by my driver. And..." She takes a quick breath. "I know we just met, but take me back? I'll make it up to you?" Narutos face burns and he knows he's blushing, hard.

"N-no, I can take you back. No need for something in return!" Naruto fumbles with his words, he's **never** been this trippy with Sakura. He could flirt with his crush all day, but Oiroke...Made him so _nervous_.  
She smiles, and Narutos breath catches in his throat. She smiles...kind of like he does, only smaller.

"Thank you." She says and Naruto can _hear_ the phone buzz, but she ignores it... just to talk to him. Naruto motions for her to follow, she does willingly. She has every reason to suspect him, he knows.  
But he can't deny, she feels this chemistry as well. He's never had this connection with anyone, Sakura never made him feel this way. All those years spent together, he didn't feel like this around her.  
Sure she was pretty, and Oiroke was too, but she made him feel so... perfect.

He felt himself get infatuated, this was bad. She would remember him as that nice guy that drove her home.  
Naruto swallowed as she followed him across the field.  
He opened the gate for her, she smiled at Naruto, closing the gate for him. "Thank you." Naruto smiled, everytime he did that for Ino or Sakura...they just gave a 'hmp' and continued walking.  
He just wanted to do something nice for them.

Naruto hopes she isn't pulling some act, just to make him drive her home. He knows that he isn't quite the cutest boy in school, not the one people talked about, not the one girls fawned over. Plus he's all smelly from running, that cant be attractive.  
So he's feeling a bit cautious.

The moment he and her walk to the exit gate, her eyes open wide, and she reaches into her pocket. The phone is dinging with a tell-tale sound that she has a call. She scowls and tell him with an alarmed face.  
"Sorry, but I have to take this call. Give me a little bit?" Naruto nodded and then realized he was about to forget his bag and bottle, plus he could quite stink up his car.

"Sure, I just realized I need to get my bag and uh, change. How long will you be?" Naruto asked, hoping he wasn't too pushy with the limits.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be around that long." She flashes him a smile and hits the answer button. Naruto grabs his bag and bottle, before dashing into the bathroom. He hurriedly looked at himself in the mirror.  
He looked like crap.  
Naruto hurriedly changed out of his clothes, snatching his nice ones out of the bag. He hurriedly stepped out of his shorts and such. He grabbed his towel and wetted it in the sink, dabbing away any sweat he could feel or reach.  
Naruto grabbed the cologne and sprayed himself reasonably. He pulled that regular shirt out of his bag and fitted it over his head in a fit of shakiness, and then it dawned on him.  
He was talking to the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.  
And that's when the nervousness clawed at his gut, made his hands shake like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

He pulled his jeans on and ripped on his fresh socks, Naruto could barely pull on his shoes. He fumbled with the last parts on his shirt, and TRIED to smooth down his hair that so insistently popped up and made him look shaggy.  
He closed his eyes and held his breath, maybe the lack of oxygen would help him calm down.

Surely enough it did, he exhaled and put his soiled clothes into the bag, heisting the thing on his shoulder. He inhaled slowly, mentally prepping himself for seeing her again.  
He cracked open the door and made sure she was ready.

"No..Look, I've already got a ride." Moments of silence. "Keep the crap to a minimum, please. You treat me like absolute shit around your friends and such, no way are we 'something'."  
Naruto cringed at her choice of words. He can hear the other voice by now.  
"I don't wanna see your face again, I don't care how you feel about her either. I've made up my mind, make up yours." Oiroke snapped the phone away and tapped the 'end' button.

Naruto looked away, closed the door. Wow... She was in a bit of a rough situation.  
He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

The way her eyes lit up at the sight of him, was enough of a mood-lifter for him.  
"I'm sorry if you heard anything.."

"No, no it's fine. It isn't my business anyway." Naruto said and put his hands up in defense.

"I...thank you." She said and followed him to the exit gate. Naruto lead her to his truck, the sound of gravel crunching under his feet and breathing being the only noise.  
Naruto stuck the key into the slot, twisted, and unlocked the door for her. He opened it, she smiled at him at entered.  
Surely she was panicking about being in a total strangers truck?

Naruto unlocked his own door, shakily opening it. He pulled the seatbelt on, and stuck the key into the ignition.

"You drive a standard?" Oiroke asked, glancing at the gearshift.

"Yeah... pops wanted me to master standard before getting an automatic." Naruto said, holding down the clutch as he turned the keys. The truck roared to life.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked and put the truck in reverse, turning to behind him and seeing if anyone was coming.

"I live in the Hamori District." She said after he pulled out into the open and began exiting the parking lot.

"A'ight, I've been there before." Naruto said and got on the street that exited the school area. A few moments passed before he got onto the main road.

"Look, if this is too much of a problem-" She said suddenly.

"Nah..." Naruto said and put the truck in second gear. "Look, let's talk about something else, get to know each other."

"Like a game of 21 questions?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said and turned into third gear.

"Favorite food?" She started, he knows that she's looking at him with those big blue eyes, but he cant look at her while driving.

"Pasta. All nationalities, I love pasta." He said with a grin. "You?"

"...Pizza." She said and tilted her head. "I like the cheese flavor. Are you going into come cooking degree?"

"Hopefully, I mean, I cannot hope that sports'll push me through, cause it wont." He said and saw something along the upcoming road. "Hey, my question, there's a place I wanna stop before I hit the main road, do you mind?"

"..No." She said cautiously, and Naruto knows she doesn't trust him. He's too new to her. "Where are we going?"

"A place where I spend time to think. Do you have any siblings?" Naruto says, flicking on his right-turn signal.

"Nope, you?" Naruto gets into the other lane, clicking off his signal.

"I don't have any..." Naruto said, a dismal look crossing his face. "What school are you from?"

"I'm from the Academy of Hagoto, you're obviously from the Leaf place..." She says while he turns off of the road. A few minutes of silence cross them, him just looking along the road. Her watching the passing scenery. "Naruto," She says as he pulls over, the trees disperse and an open field greets them. It's huge, she can see the whole other town from the view. A nice sunset on the edge of the horizon.  
"Do you have an...other?"

He parks the truck along the shoulder of the road, his lips purse and his eyes are downcast. He opens the car door and locks it, she mirrors him.  
Naruto walks down the hill, before plopping down on the grass, patting the ground next to him. The grass is a bit gritty, but he hopes she wont mind.

"I..." He tries to answer her question. "I like someone..." He cant meet her eyes, even though she's watching.

"But she likes my best friend." Naruto said with a frown. "Big mess, a big square, really."

"Sorry to hear that." She says quietly.  
Naruto resumed watching the clouds overhead. How to respond?

"I guess, I'd rather talk to a complete stranger than my friends." Naruto said and a bit of wind tousled his hair.

"The feeling's mutual." She said and smiled softly.

"Oiroke," Naruto said softly. "Call me strange but," He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

"I feel like I've known you forever."

* * *

TBC

ASDFJLKL, I like this pairing.

NaruNaru all the way.

Sakura is the villain this time around, sorry!

Naruto(c) Kishimoto


End file.
